Waka And Amaterasus Past
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Waka walks up upon his goddess in sadness. They two talk about their past, reveiling to us  the readers  how they knew eachother before we met them.  I DO NOT OWN OKAMI! Rated T for the kissing ;  Amaterasu is in her human form by the way XD


He stood a few feet behind the sun goddess. She seemed as though she had no idea of his presence, to save himself from getting smacked he cleared his throat, she instantly turned as shock crossed her crimson features before they softened to relief.

"Waka, I had no idea you were there," She trailed off as her eyes fell to look at the ground.

"What is troubling you my chérie?" He asked, his concern obvious.

"Oh it's nothing," She turned to stare into the waters surface once more.

Her crimson features looked weak as her face clearly showed her fatigue and sadness. Amaterasu had returned to the Celestial Plains with Waka, knowing her duties as the goddess, she had no choice but to leave all those she loved and cared about back on earth. She often pondered of how her little ponicle was doing, without her around his mouth was bound to get him into all sorts of trouble.

For days she pondered about stuff like that. She wished, if only for a day, she could see all those she left behind. After her body returned to it's human form, all her memories she had lost rushed back into her, along with her past with Waka.

Amaterasu looked at her refection on the waters surface, a tear found it's way down her face, and rippled her beautiful image. When the waters calmed she saw her golden angel behind her. She turned to face him.

"You've been worrying me my chérie," He stated, his voice hard.

"I apologise, I do not mean to trouble you. I just wish to see all my friends once more," She said as a few tears began to fall down her face.

Waka reached out a hand to wipe away the goddess tears. She looked up to him and forced a pitiful smile. Then to her surprise, he closed the distance between their faces locking his lips to hers. Her face showed her shock, but her features softened as she took in the prophets familiar sent. She had kissed him one too many times by now for it to shock her too much. When he pulled away he started into her eyes causing her to blush.

"W-what? W-why are you looking at me like that?" She tripped over her words as her blush grew larger, now almost blending in with her crimson patterns.

"Moi? I am just looking at what a beautiful woman you have become Amaterasu." He smiled to her as he flipped his hair, sending sparkles to pass the goddess face.

Amaterasu sighed to herself as she remembered her past.

**_"But mother I don't want to!" Amaterasu cried as she yelled at her mother._**

**_"Amaterasu, please do not fight me. I need some peace, and the Moon Tribes son wants to meet you. Can't you just go and spend an hour there? Give me some quiet, and them a peace of mind? Please daughter... I can teach you the waterspout technique when you return." Her mother smiled as she patted her daughter on the head._**

**_"Fine! But if hes mean I'm leaving!" She said with a pout._**

**_"Deal, now go, they are waiting for you my dear."_**

**_Amaterasu hugged her mother before running off to meet the Moon Tribes newest addition._**

**_When she walked in her face shifted to awe. The first thing she saw was a young boy about her age, so maybe six. He had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean._**

**_"Bonjour! You must be Amaterasu!" The boy said as a grin streached across his gorgeous face._**

**_"Y-yes. Who are you?" She questioned, barely recognising her own voice._**

**_"Ushiwaka, but you can call me Waka, my ch_érie_." He said with a cocky smile._**

**_She felt a blush cross her face._**

Amaterasu smiled, causing Waka to stare at her strangely.

"What is it my chérie?"

"Remembering how we met."

"Ah oui, you were just as beautiful then as you are now."

"Oh stop." She said as her blush returned.

"Do you remember when I first asked you out?"

"But of course I do."

**_"Amaterasu! Come here!" Called her mother._**

**_The young teenage goddess ran from the spring she was playing in to see what her mother wanted._**

**_"Yes mother?"_**

**_"Waka is here to see you, he says it's important."_**

**_"Oh?" Amaterasu's face twisted in confusion as she ran over to where Waka stood._**

**_Half way to where he was, she realised there was a tune in the air. She slowed down her pace so her breath was quieter, she realised it was Waka creating the tune. As she listened to it, she noticed that the tune was a haunting, yet calming tune. When it ended, she couldn't stop her words,_**

**_"Why did you stop!" She yelled at him causing him to stager back a few feet._**

**_"I-i'm sorry. That was beautiful."_**

**_"Just like you my ch_érie." _He said as he walked closer to her._**

**_Amaterasu blushed._**

**_"My mother said you had something important to tell me?" She said trying to change the subject._**

**_"Oui. Amaterasu, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight." He bowed to the young goddess, his hair fell over his face, covering it from her sight._**

**_She cocked a smile. "Only if you play that tune for me again."_**

**_"It would be my pleasure my chérie." He said as he raised his flute once more._**

"You were a charmer back then too Waka."

"I try my chérie." He said as the two took a seat under the moon.

The night was beautiful thanks to Waka. He lifted the goddess sadness with memories of the past.

"Waka?"

"Oui?"

The goddess smiled before locking her lips to her prophets. Both their eyes shut and they moaned slightly from the contact. Amaterasu broke the kiss and moved closer to lean on Waka, as he placed his arm around her protectively.

"Do you remember when you became a wolf?"

"Yes... It was a sad day..."

**_"Mother!" Amaterasu shrieked as she stared at her mothers lifeless body. _**

**_Several angels tried with all their might to hold back the struggling goddess. Her mothers time had come, and she wasn't taking it easily. Waka was there, it was his job to help send off her mothers body to the other, other world. He was hesitating as he stared at his girlfriend who struggled against the several angles that tried to contain her. Tears flooded her face. Waka raised his flute to his lips only to remove it from shock, as the goddesses words began to sink in his eyes winded in disbelief._**

**_"Waka you bastard! Shes not dead! Just sleeping! It can't be true! Leave her!"_**

**_"Waka do it now!" One of the angles yelled at him. _**

**_With there being no other choice, Waka raised his flute ignoring his girlfriends cries. A similar tune to the one he played to get the goddesses attention on their first date, came through the flute, then the tune shifted to an even darker sound, making it seem as if the young goddesses cries sung with it. Waka felt a tear slip down his cheek as he finished the last few notes. Then Amaterasu, the angles and Waka, all watched as Amaterasu's mothers body faded and became a huge pile of pink cherry blossom petals that got blown away all over the Celestial Plain._**

**_"Noooo!" Amaterasu screamed as she collapsed to the ground, defeated._**

**_Waka turned his head from her in shame._**

**_"Waka! How could you!"_**

**_"It was her time my ché-"_**

**_"No it wasn't! I was just talking to her! She was telling me about how it.. was... my time to be... goddess..." She trailed off as her tears returned. She realised what her mother was trying to tell her all that time._**

**_"I'm sorry."_**

**_"For what... it wasn't your fault..." Amaterasu said as she wiped her face of tears."_**

**_"I'm saying sorry for what's going to happen next."_**

**_Amaterasu looked deep into her boyfriend's eyes and recognised his sadness._**

**_"What are you going to do?" She said as she began to back away._**

**_"You have to go to the human world, there's evil down there that needs to be defeated by you, and you only."_**

**_"No... No!"_**

**_Waka raised his flute to his lips as tears began to flow with the eerie tune he played. Her body shifted into a beautiful white wolf with crimson patterns, similar to the ones she had as a human._**

**_She barked wildly at him as his song ended._**

**_"I'm sorry Amaterasu." Waka said as he tried to hide the tears that fell down his cheeks._**

"Yes... it was sad that day... After that I hated you for a while."

"Oui, but you forgave me after 100 years."

"Yes, but only to die from helping Nagi with defeating Orochi."

"Oui, and then when Sakayu revived you, you forgot everything and everyone from your past." He lowered his head, remembering the pain he felt when he realised Amaterasu had no idea who he was.

She touched his face and he looked up to stare into her beautiful scarlet eyes.

"I love you Waka, your not going to loose me again."

She locked her lips to his again in a passionate kiss.

When they broke they cuddled under the moonlight in silent, but comforting love.

"Je t'amie trop Amaterau." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well hope yea like XD I was bored. Sorry I had to write the past vs the future like that, my thing was being weird O.o Anyone who knows Okami, knows that Waka mentions that Amaterasu lost her memory from her past life, well this is my version of it all XD And a cute love story on the side ;) So good? Bad? Let'me know :) I do not own okami please dont take it away! XD


End file.
